The Way of The Hunter
by kewlstory
Summary: Rengar, a fierce hunter that wants nothing more than to hunt deadly prey. But soon, a burden has befallen upon him. The council of the Institute of War has decided that Rengar, after the recent discovery of Gnar, and how unstable he is with his feral, or 'Mega' self. But underneath it all, a darkness saw potential in the yordle, and now aimed their sights at him.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue: Breaking free. The hunt is on.**_

_First Blood!_

The Pridestalker stares as the tooth appears where the corpse of the enemy jungler, Udyr, had been, he grabs the tooth, which dissipates, then reappears onto the necklace. Rengar stalks the jungle, pleased that the rift has offered him a much more home like environment rather than the old one. Passing the Blue Sentinel which was prepared to strike at him at any moment, along with the shardlings, he was about to strike it, but it appeared that his middle lane is being ganked. Grinning in anticipation, Rengar quickens his pace, the prophet, Malzahar, was being attacked by Ahri, The Nine-tailed Fox and, to his great joy, the Voidreaper Kha'zix. _"Focus…" _he growls lowly as he forms his camouflage, Malzahar notices Rengar entering his stealth, and quickly suppresses Ahri by terrorizing her mind with his own thoughts. Kha'zix was about to strike him down, but Rengar leaps over to him with a roar "YOUR HEAD WITH BE MOUNTED UPON MY WALL VOIDREAPER!" Kha'zix hisses and leaps over to Rengar, they clash on the ground, violently slashing each. Kha'zix, with his evolved claws, rips through Rengar's armor with ease, causing him to gush out in blood, but Rengar doesn't relent as he slices open Kha'zix's chest with his fist blade.

After cutting each other open with constant slashes. Rengar finally roars in vigor, quickening his attack, but Kha'zix quickly stealth's, then attacks his back, roaring in pain, covered in his own blood, and Kha'zix. He quickly spins around and tackles the Voidreaper. Trying to stab him in the head with his blade, but Kha'zix shoots one of his spikes, causing Rengar to be in enough pain to make Kha'zix to shove him off, then stealth's away, his summoner told him to retreat, Rengar's top laner, Sion, arrived with a roar, slamming onto Ahri, causing her fragile body to be broken instantly with the collision. _Rengar, lets recall. You're too wounded to fight._ Rengar growls, looking at his wounds "Very well…Summoner..." He looks over at Malzahar and Sion, Malzahar nodded to the both of them in thanks. Sion grunted and moved to take down the enemy tower, Rengar nods at Malzahar, who simply stares at him, narrowing his eyes.

Rengar grunted as he gets teleported back to his fountain, buying A Ravenous Hydra, and Mercury treads. After ganking bottom lane, this had consisted of Lucian and Thresh as the enemy team, and Braum and Varus as his own team. After doing so, the enemy team went to mid, as did his team. After winning a few team battles, Rengar's team finally took down the enemy Nexus, winning them the game. Teleported back into the summoning room, Rengar looks over to his summoner who smiled "Good game!" Rengar nodded, shaking his hand firmly. "You have a mind of a hunter. I respect that." He grins. The summoner chuckles and walks off. Rengar looks over to Kha'zix, giving him a snarl, Kha'zix giving him his own snarl.

Rengar walks off. Heading to the portal room, entering the one to enter the kumungu jungle, he inhales the air through his nose…Then stealth's, passing through various trees and brushes, leading a path to his den. Upon entering, he starts removing his armor, putting it on a table of his weaponry, he sighs in exhaustion, flicking his tail, he walks over to a nearby river, where he bathes, climbing into the river, he sinks all the way down leaving only his nose upward from the water, eye closed. Then, he heard a roar, to him, a challenge, his eye open in excitement; he jumps out of the water, sprinting to his den, grabbing only his weapons and sprints off to the direction the roar was coming from.

Far into a distance, where the roar came from, was an ancient yordle that has been frozen for thousands of years. After bathing in the sun for many years, the ice finally melted. Causing the yordle to collapse on the ground from weakness of being in the ice for so long, groaning, and the yordle looks up, finding a snarling cougar, it pounces at the yordle, but as it starts slashing up the yordle, it roars in fury and pain, transforming into a true monster and throwing the cougar off with ease. The monster roars in fury as it was about to strike randomly. Until a roar was heard, turning his head to face the Pridestalker, ready to pounce. Right before the monstrous yordle could do anything at all; Rengar leaps and sinks his blade onto the yordle's shoulder. Roaring in pain, the yordle grabs Rengar, and hurls him to a tree, destroying the tree, and making Rengar land roughly on the ground. The yordle pants in exhaustion, turning back into his original size, and falls face first onto the ground.

Rengar, after a few minutes, smashes his way out of the rubble, glaring around him. Then notices the small, bleeding yordle, next to him, his blade, Rengar walks over to the yordle, examining him, he then picks him up "You, are a yordle?" He questions. Normally, Rengar would just kill him. But he sensed that the yordle was already extremely weakened. If Rengar wanted anything ever in his life, it was a fair hunt. This was no fair hunt. Rengar decides to leave the yordle where he was. "Regain your strength, young hunter. Maybe then you will provide a decent fight!" says proudly, grabbing his weapons, he descends back to his den. The cougar that was thrown returns, tilting its head to the yordle… Then it transforms into a human... "A yordle… I must bring him back to the league…I hope Rengar didn't kill him…" Nidalee groans lightly, rubbing her head "Note to self, don't attack random yordles…" She then grabs the yordle and swiftly makes haste through the jungle, to the Institute of War.

Rengar eyes open, his wounded eye showing itself, yawns lightly, sitting up "Another day, another hunt." He stands, stretching and stares out the window of the rising sun. He swiftly puts on his armor, preforms his morning lifestyle of sharpening his blades, cleans his armor, hunt down breakfast, and of course, stare at his marvelous trophy collection. After which, he enters the Institute of War.

After leaving the portal room, he notices The Gem Knight swiftly moving to the medical ward, as well as Sona, and even Soraka. He blinks and follows them silently. After entering the hospital, he sees the monstrosity snarling at various summoners, and champions, who are trying to calm him down. Rengar raises a brow "How did he get here?" He whispers. Stroking his chin lightly, then grins and roars, causing everyone to look at Rengar, even the monstrous yordle looks at him. Given this chance, a summoner has quickly cast a spell that makes the yordle fall asleep, as his normal form.

Taric quickly picks up the yordle and places him on a medical bed "What happened?" He asks the summoner who put the yordle to sleep. "When he woke up, he just stared at us in fear, and then growled, his fur turned red and he grew fangs and claws. Then, well…" He looks at the yordle. Taric nods in understanding. Rengar was about to leave, but Nidalee blocked the door way, looking at Rengar with annoyance "You are not going anywhere, Pridestalker." Raising a brow "And why is that, Huntress?" he asks with venom in his voice. "Because you need to explain you're affiliation with the yordle," Says the summoner, walking up to Rengar, who sighs "Summoner Strider, I have no affiliation with the yordle…"

Strider scoffs "You're the one that actually stopped the yordle from his murderous rampage for a few seconds! That and Nidalee told us that you attacked it, and spared, his, life." Rengar looks over to Nidalee, glaring at her in frustration, and then looks back at the summoner "I spared his life because he has potential to actually giving me the thrill of the hunt! Another trophy to my collection, and he was greatly weakened, so I spared him so he can recover, then we he is at his full strength I will attack…That is until now." He crosses his arms "You are going to make him a champion, aren't you?" Summoner Strider shrugs "That isn't my call, but more likely than not, yes." Rengar throws his hands upward in frustration "First the Voidreaper. Then this one, how many monsters do I need to find until I get a decent kill before you claim it as a champion?!"

Summoner Strider sighs, rubbing his eyes as he speaks, "Rengar, calm down." He turns his head as Soraka steps in "I have tapped into the yordle's mind. He is ancient; he was frozen in true ice millennia's ago. He doesn't know anything to the modern world…Except…" She turns to Rengar "You." Rengar raises a brow "Me?" Soraka nods "Your feral roar, to be specific. He recognizes it as a family member's battle cry." Rengar grunts "What's your point, Soraka." Soraka sighs "You won't like this… But Rengar, you may be th-" "No." Soraka blinks "Bu-" "NO!" Rengar snarls "I am not a babysitter! I am a hunter! Surely Nidalee could easily take the burden much better than I!" Nidalee snarls at that, but before she could retort Strider interrupts "Rengar, we'll see other options, I completely agree with you, you are no father figure. So I'll find others. Possibly Udyr or Volibear, hell I'll even think about talking to the other yordles." He motions Soraka over as they discuss how to handle things.

Rengar decided to explore the institute, he has done this many times, with lack of a true hunt, he simply explores around, in the institute, there seems to be always something new, whether it be technology, weaponry, or in the lucky days, new champions that have recently joined the league. As it turns out, to Rengar's curiosity, it was a new champion, A Shurima champion. Apparently the Emperor of the Sands, Azir, has become the latest champion, some champions and summoners greet them to their family, while others doesn't seem to care, like Rengar, a hunt is a hunt, doesn't matter the prey.

Then a roar formed, Rengar raises a brow 'Again?' he thinks to himself as he turns to see the very monstrosity climbing around the institute's structures, then leaps down to go to the exit, but Azir, forms multiple men of sand, and they all swung over and flanked the beast next to a wall, preventing the beast to move, even if he thrashes at the men, they just sat there taking the hit with their shields, like Braum held his shield over to the beast. Volibear roars at the beast, but it simply roars back, grabbing a piece of earth and chunking over Braum's shield. Rengar chuckles in amusement how Volibear got knocked out by a simple boulder, shaking his head, Azir quickly steps forward "Calm down beast! Or I shall slay you where you stand!" He commanded, Rengar scoffs, rolling his eyes, of course the yordle didn't stop.

"Are you going to stop him?" Nidalee walks over next to Rengar raising a brow at him. Rengar shrugs "I roar, he takes it as a battle cry for a family member, it will only make it worse." He states. Nidalee tilts his head "This is new. You actually care about making the situation less worse?" Rengar glares at Nidalee. Blinking for a moment, he sighs looking at the beast. "He could make a fine hunter." She states, calmly "Just need a good teacher." Rengar looks at Nidalee, who smiles at him sweetly. Rengar rolls his eyes, walking over to the beast, "I'll handle it." He tells Azir calmly, inhaling, taking a step back, he makes a loud, ferocious roar, causing everyone's focus to Rengar, even the yordle. Rengar stares at the monster. He bends his arms down, sniffing lightly to Rengar. Rengar glares at it growling lowly, the beast, then finally calms down, turning back into a yordle, but this time, showing great fear, ears down and eyes widen as he looks at everyone. Rengar walks over to the yordle, pass Braum and the sand soldiers. "Gnar..." states fearfully as he presses against the wall as Rengar moves over him, Braum himself became tense, and ready to leap to the rescue. But to his utter amazement, Rengar offers a hand to the yordle. Slowly, it takes the hand, and then quickly jumps at him, squeezing him tightly, tail wrapped around Rengar.

Rengar becomes, very, very, tensed. Freezing arms far apart, "Umm…" He states, the champions around him jaw's dropped at the scene. Turning to Nidalee, who's holding a very bad poker face, trying her hardest not to laugh, Rengar looks down at the yordle "Gnar…" he sniffles, sobbing into Rengar's chest. Rengar sighs… "Rengar." He stated. Gnar looks up at Rengar, eyes filled with tears. Rengar points to himself. "Rengar," He states again. Gnar then tilts his head, sniffling lightly "Re….Rengnar?" Rengar sighs, but nods. Gnar hugs Rengar "Gnar..." Rengar, carrying the yordle with one hand, looks over to Azir, who has commanded his men to sink back into sand "Looks like you have it from here, Rengar." He walks off, summoners telling him where his next destination. Summoner Strider runs over to Rengar "Rengar! He is loose again! He…Is hugging you?" He looks at Rengar in disbelief. "Yes, summoner, apparently I am linked to this one in an instinctive way." He looks down at the yordle "While he is somewhat intelligent, I will teach him the modern ways of what is now." He states Strider blinks "Wait, you will?"

Rengar nods "He won't accept anyone else, only me. So I will train him." He walks off Strider moves with him "Wait! We need to get approval from the council!" Rengar sighs, turning to Strider "How much does the council know of Gnar?" Strider raises a brow "That's his name?" Rengar glares at strider, who answers the question "Not much…Actually..." Rengar sighs "Of course they don't. Very well Strider. Lead the way." Gnar simply hugs Rengar, not moving away from his chest.

Rengar doesn't know what will happen in the future, but he does know that this will be a long journey for him, and he will need a lot of patience… Rengar groans 'What did I get myself into?'


	2. Chapter One

_Hey guys! Thanks for the support on the story so far, so I read some of the comments and attempted to adjust my writing style accordingly. I hope you enjoy! Please Review, favorite if it is one of your favorites! If not but like it anyways, follow it! Or do both, or neither. _

_anyways, enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter One: Are you a Hunter, or a Monster?<strong>_

The Pridestalker carries the yordle as he follows Strider to the council. His gaze wonders for a moment, noticing various champions staring, he gives out a snarl, causing them to look away, satisfied, he looks at the yordle who has fallen asleep in his arms, he looks back up, saying nothing for now.

"Excuse me! Gentlemen!" A sophisticated voice calls out, catching Rengar's and Strider's attention. They both look down to see Heimerdinger, whose eyes are fixated on Gnar. Strider kneels down lightly speaking kindly "What can I do for you Heimerdinger?" the Inventor smiles, causing his mustache to perk up lightly "Summoner Strider, I have heard a rumor of a yordle that can transform into a giant beast! As a scientist, I must study it!"

Rengar walks up to Heimerdinger, baring his teeth "'He' is not one of your experiments, yordle." Heimerdinger looks over at Rengar, and sighs "Well of course not! But he may just be the missing link to all of yordle kind! If this is so, it would show how yordles just how they came to be!" Rengar narrows his eyes looking over to Strider, who looks back "He may as well see his people and how they evolved too, Rengar." Strider stands up straight "But it is for the council to decide on that." Rengar sighs "Very well." The summoner, they started walking over to two rather large doors, Strider moves in front of them opening the doors with a spell, motioning the two inside.

The council consists of five members of their own branch of magic they master, one of arcane, one of nature, one of elements, one of darkness, and one of light. "Summoner Strider, Pridestalker, Revered Inventor, you have our undivided attention." A voice echo's throughout the room, unable to pinpoint it even with his ears, Rengar decided to look around as he speaks "The yordle in my arms have been troubling the institute as he turns into a ferocious beast that attacks everyone he sees. However, when he sees me, he calms down greatly, like if I was a relative of sorts, while I had no intention of training him, it seems that no one else could do so. So I ask if I may train him so that he can be a better hunter, in return of course, you have another champion."

"I concur!" Heimerdinger bounces lightly in his step as he moves next to Rengar "While Rengar trains him physically, I can prepare him mentally, teaching him mathematics, science, and the common language; all I ask is to study him and see what he has linked to the evolution of yordle kind! Of course, I'll make sure that Rengar has full custody if he so desire, and will not stand in the way of his training." Rengar nods to Heimerdinger in agreement. Summoner Strider nods "Not only that, I advise him having a bit of time learning what the yordles have accomplished during the past Millennia."

The council stays silent for a long moment, and then a young, female giggle is heard throughout the chambers, "He is quite cute, but we do see the beast within him. Though we do not know how you plan to train him to control it, Rengar. Are you sure that you can do it?" Rengar snarls "Of course I can. I do not know how myself, I'll need to learn more about him. Which I will, but I will need time." The council stays silent for a moment; their heads turns lightly, as if speaking to each other silently. Then, the summoner of light stands, his deep voice booms with an authority that even Rengar himself needs to respect.

"Pridestalker, you must realize that many nations have recognized the potential threat, and power, of the very being that holds in your arms. You must realize that if we give you time to train him, we do not have the power to protect him, for he will not be a champion officially, Rengar, Heimerdinger, are you both willing to protect the yordle with your lives?" Rengar stares at the light summoner, then at the yordle in his arms. Gnar woke up when the summoner spoke looking around, he hugs the Pridestalker tightly to his chest.

A sudden warmth is felt in his chest, adrenaline courses through his blood, like if he was feeling threaten, but he wasn't. Rengar doesn't know why he has the sudden need to sniff around, or the sudden need to snarl at the summoner, to ripe someone's head off, it isn't like him. But as he gently pats the young hunter's head, he calms down. He stares at Gnar, and then he realizes what he must do.

"I will, with my life." He glares up at the summoner of light, if he could, he would stare at the summoner straight in the eye, practically challenging him. Strider eyes widen as he notices it, rubbing the back of his neck. The summoner of light gives a low, but whole hearty chuckle. "That's the spirit." He sits back down looking at Heimerdinger who nods, encouraged by Rengar's passion "Indubitably! I shall protect Gnar with my life if I must!" He nods, standing up straight. Rengar couldn't help but give a chuckle himself, Gnar looks over at Heimerdinger, then at Rengar, he seems greatly confused, but Rengar simply pats him on the head.

The summoner nods, "Very well champions, the council have made a unanimous decision; we have decided that you will be allowed to train Gnar for an entire month starting tomorrow." The council stands "We also have made the decision that we would allow Gnar to participate upon training matches so long as you participate with him, or against him. You both are also excused from any important matches during that month; feel free to make anyone you trust get acquainted with the yordle." They all speak in unison "Good luck champions of the Institute of War." Then, in a flash, the group found themselves in front of the door of the council,

"Huh, well that went well." Strider smirks looking at the two champions. Rengar simply looks over to Heimerdinger "I shall visit every day, perhaps bring Teemo or Tristana, and maybe even Lulu." Rengar shakes his head "It would be best if I bring him to you, my home is in the middle of a jungle, remember." Heimerdinger nods "Ahh, well. Alright then," they turn to Strider.

"I suggest making him a room for both Bandle city and Kumungu jungle. Just in case one becomes busy and he needs to stay over a day or two." Rengar shrugs "Very well." Heimerdinger nods "Wise decision! I shall get that at once!" He bows and quickly takes out a rocket from his hair, and it fires up, making him fly wildly around and off.

"Well that was…" Strider states dumbfounded "Interesting…" He looks over to Rengar, who is walking to the portals section in the institute, waving good bye lightly as he enters his home.

After Rengar enters the portal he looks down, Gnar looks around the jungle, feeling much safer than in the Institute, Rengar finally decides that it would be best to put him down, _What's the worse that cou- OH GODS DAMNIT!_ Immediately as Rengar puts him down Gnar bolts into the jungle faster than Rengar could even think, Rengar chasing him, but his speed is no match than the yordle, jumping through branches and swinging through vines like nothing. Rengar barely keeps up with the speedy demon. Growling, Rengar thinks up multiple ways of punishing Gnar for running away. That is until, he saw it.

It was the spot that Gnar was first found, broken free from the ice, he tilts his head at Gnar, for he looks around in the ground, searching for something, and sniffing the ground, Gnar quickly moves to brush away some rocks, he speaks in a gibberish tongue that Rengar couldn't understand, but he seemed to be motioning of a throwing item… Tilting his head, Rengar mimics the throwing item, "…Bola's? No…" He mutters "This feels a lot more like a…Boomerang?" He raises a brow at Gnar, who sniffs the ground, growling in annoyance of unable to find his weapon.

"Wait… He is from a different time; the Boomerang must have been left behind when he was frozen…" Rengar mutters to no one in particular, until Gnar made an "Aha!" He smashes a small ice block by throwing it on the ground, what was in it was a skull with two bones sticking out of it, Gnar picks up the skull and puts it on his head, a large smile on his face. Rengar offers a small smile back. Gnar looks around, realizing Gnar was frozen near a small cave, he looks around the walls, as if trying to search for something, Rengar finds some rather large bones nearby, they look fresh, grinning, he grabs the bones and takes a carving knife, looking around, he found some vines and yanks them off the walls…Finding markings behind them. "Umm, Gnar." Gnar turns to Rengar "Rengnar?" Gnar asks, walking over to Rengar, and stares at the markings, eyes widen.

The markings show Gnar, Rengar could tell because of the hat and his weapon of choice, and his family, or so it seemed, as he looks down, it shows Gnar attacking this…Beast of ice. Distracting it while the family escaped the threat…As Rengar looks down, his eyes widen, and it was Gnar, in his monstrous form. He looks over to Gnar, who is on the verge of tears. As Rengar continues the markings, it ends with Gnar frozen in ice, and his family… Paying their respects.

Gnar growls, his fur turns red and he turns, punching the walls, throwing a fit, transforming into his monstrous self, however, tears form as it happens, Gnar did nothing but punch walls, hurl boulders, Rengar stares at Gnar. He didn't say anything at first; he knew that if he was in his situation, he would probably do the same thing. Rengar walks over to the monster, "Gnar!" He growls out, causing the monster to slam his fists glaring at Rengar. Rengar glares back "I don't know if you can understand a word I'm saying, but damnit, you have a choice to make here!" He roars at the monster, who tenses up "You are either a hunter! Or a monster! I hunt, kill, and devour monsters! They have nothing but rage inside and lost to the world around them! You are no monster. You are a hunter, a hunter that has been through hell and back." He snarls.

Gnar snarls at Rengar, preparing to fight him, however, Rengar shows no signs of wanting a fight. "Calm, down." His eyes narrows, Gnar glares at Rengar and after a long moment of silence, sits down, looking down, sniffling lightly in his large form. Rengar sighs walking over to him. Gnar turns back, crying into his hands. Rengar sits next to him, saying nothing as he uses his carving knife to carve the large bone. Giving the young hunter space to grasp his situation, after five minutes, the bones already start taking shape.

After an hour, Gnar finally stops crying, simply looking down at the ground, that is until, The Pridestalker nudges him lightly, as Gnar looks up, his eyes widen, it was a boomerang, freshly crafted by Rengar himself, the yordle jumps excitingly and snatches the boomerang, throwing it with ease, it rushes past the entrance of the cave, then rushes towards back to Gnar, who catches it with his teeth "Haha!" Gnar laughed gleefully. Rengar smirks standing up "Come on Gnar." He motions to follow, Gnar quickly uses the vines that Rengar made into rope as a strap, letting the boomerang hang on his back, he quickly Hops on Rengar's shoulder and points to a now running deer. Rengar grins "Alright, Gnar, Let's see what it's made of…" He grins with feral intent, and charges after the deer, Gnar himself went to the other direction, in attempt to flank it.

Rengar grins, thinking to himself. _So he was the hunter of his family. Perhaps training Gnar won't be as hard as I thought... But still lays the question, will he become a skilled hunter? _Rengar and Gnar leaps at the deer, one from behind, one from in front, they both tackle it to the ground, and Rengar stabs the deer in its heart. Picking it up "We shall eat at home, follow," Rengar commands, motioning his head to follow. Gnar finally does so without question, licking his lips in hunger. _Or will he become a rampaging monster? I suppose time will tell. But for now, a feast now, then, training will begin…_


End file.
